Midnight Mingle
by Kimmo Pronger
Summary: Some time after the trial of Juniper Woods, Juniper herself looks to confront the x-factor: Hugh O'Conner.


A date under the full moon on the rooftop of an academic building with a cool, light breeze to add to the atmosphere—It almost seems romantic in a sense. Although, this meeting between a boy and a girl wouldn't be about romance at all; it was a talk about something that transpired that happened a while ago but still lingered in their mind, as if it happened yesterday.

A judge-to-be and an attorney-to-be, meeting at midnight, on the rooftop of Themis Law Academy-what an exciting meeting to spectate…if there were any.

It is precisely why they agreed to meet at around this time-to keep things quiet between them and to ensure no prying eyes or ears would catch wind of their conversation.

Juniper Woods stood at the railing, near the edge of the rooftop, daring not to look down but looking up at the moon, as she felt the breeze's cold air coursing through the threads of her school uniform. She awaited her best friend, Hugh O'Conner.

The door to the rooftop squeaked open, and out came the tall man in his own blue uniform with his glasses. The moonlight gave a slight reflection off his glasses as he slowly stepped forward towards the petite lady.

He took a few more steps further, making certain that his footsteps were loud enough for Juniper to hear. Hugh stopped, once he was within reaching distance from her.

"…You're not cold with this breeze blowing?" Hugh initiated, his tone with slight concern.

A smile slowly curved on Juniper's lips as she turned around to greet him. "Not really. I live up in the mountains. I'm used to it."

Hugh slowly nodded at her and then took a breath of air. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Uh, well…" Juniper looked a little downward and to the side as her lips started to form a frown. "…I actually wanted to talk about that trial, the one about…you know." She couldn't say it outright. What happened in that trial left an impression so strong, she got stressed just from thinking about it.

Hugh straightened out his glasses, and as he did, the moonlight once again momentarily shined off them. "Oh, that? Why, exactly, would you ask me out on a cool night up here to talk about it, and much later than it actually happened?"

Juniper slowly traced a pattern on the ground with her right foot before replying. "I wanted some time to think about it, let things cool down for a bit. I wanted to see if I would move on, but I couldn't. I don't know about you, Hugh, but…there's something that's been bothering me so much about that trial and it involves you."

"Me?" Hugh gave a brief headshake and then his smug look at her. "What could you possibly want with me that concerns you so much?"

Juniper, while still looking towards the ground, knew what kind of look Hugh was giving her. It was his cocky look and smug smirk. She had a feeling he was trying to get the topic over with, but she wanted to know the truth from him. "Hugh, Thena said during the trial that you would be so happy if I got acquitted and you'd go to jail in exchange. I really didn't understand it, Hugh… Why would you think that after hearing you confront your parents over the bribery, that I'd leave you to rot?"

Hugh's smirk immediately faded and was replaced with a very serious look. "…I was merely doing what we were taught while Professor Means was still teaching. I would do anything, anything to ensure your freedom. I didn't care much about our dream anymore."

Slowly, Juniper looked up from off the ground and made eye-contact with Hugh. "But you didn't trust me! You didn't trust in our friendship! You even said it yourself during the trial, Hugh! I really wonder how you could have ever doubted us…even after Robin made us those bands to symbolize our friendship…"

Hugh's smirk resurfaced. "Don't try to talk about things you don't understand, Juniper."

"Huh?" Juniper asked, startled about his sudden smirk on his face.

He continued, "…You cannot hope to know the first thing about me. You do not seethe with the agony of knowing everything you once believed in about your family and yourself is a lie. Can you seriously blame me for my doubts? What you knew about me was also a lie, and I can imagine that to an extent, the foundation of our friendship would crumble as well since part of it was built upon lies-the lies I've been living. Starting over for me, at the very least, has been very rocky. Day by day, I get scrutinized and ridiculed by everyone around me for being a 'fake' and a 'fraud,' which I was once before."

Juniper, starting to be overcome with emotion for Hugh, started to snivel as she coughed a few times. "Hugh…" She coughed again. "…Hugh, how could you say that I can't know about you? After you asked if we could be friends again?"

Hugh gave a hollow laugh as he said, "…Because I'm a perfect zero that's trying to find something, anything to cling to, now that I know that my very existence is wretched. I mean, it's a miracle that you're even associating yourself with me, really. And that includes Robin, too."

Juniper took a few steps forward towards Hugh as she yelled out, "Will you listen to yourself, Hugh!? I can tell you're still suffering, even though you're showing off your smirk! Please… Don't try to take on finding yourself all alone… Let us help you, let _me_ help you. Please, Hugh… I also hear about all the horrible things the other students say about you and I cry so much over you, wondering how hurt you must be. Hugh, please trust me."

"Hmph," He straightened out his glasses as he gave a small smile at Juniper. "Why would you want a perfect zero to trust you?"

"Because you're not a perfect zero!" She screamed. "…You're a perfect hero!"

His eyebrows rose, feeling stunned on the inside. Suddenly, the breeze started to feel colder to him. It may have been the shock of hearing that from Juniper, he doesn't know.

Juniper spoke through her sobs as she said, "Hugh… Stop trying to think that we can't help you. What's the point of being friends if you can't tell your friends about your problems?"

Hugh gave out another chuckle, "I want you to think about something, Juniper. Think about your position. You're the president of the school body, a well-respected figure. If they see you standing alongside someone who was exposed as a fake, they would no doubt give you the same doubtful eyes they gave me, too. Do you really want that, Juniper?"

"I don't care about that," Juniper said through her tears as she tried to intensify her look at Hugh. "I'm the president, and your friend. I know you better than they do. Besides, before the truth about you, there are some things that weren't lies at all. …You were so kind to me, and you even gave me the confidence I needed to bear the weight of being student president. Also, you trying to come to me and tell me was proof that you tried to do the right thing, Hugh. So, please…"

She started coughing again, feeling stressed about her friend. She coughed and coughed so much that she couldn't say anything anymore.

Hugh sighed and gave a smile, but not the one he used to fake. It was a real smile that showed that he was impressed with her. He walked forward, toward Juniper, and slowly wrapped his arms around her and softly pulled her into his chest for a hug. She felt stunned at first but then slowly snuggled herself in as she took deep breaths to calm herself. The warmth of Hugh close by was enough to help her calm down even faster.

"Th-Thanks…"

"Yeah, you're welcome…"

After Juniper calmed herself down, she took a moment to rest for a moment against Hugh. She felt light on her feet as she stayed in his embrace.

"Juniper…" Hugh began. "…Do you really believe in me that much in someone like me? I mean, we are friends, but is it possible that it'll ever be pure?"

Juniper moved herself a bit in Hugh's arms as she nodded. "You're wrong. Despite how tough you want to be for me, your friendship is very pure. You don't want me to be worried, or judged by other people by taking on your burdens yourself. I'd say that has the makings of a perfect hero, but a foolish one."

Hugh scoffed as he still had her in his arms. "I am the fool? You're off to a great start as future judge, already."

Juniper gave a soft giggle. "Get used to it, Hugh. Hee hee…"

"…Thanks, Juniper. Oh, um…"

"Yes?"

"…I'm having trouble with this biology paper on plants and weeds…could you help me out?" Hugh felt very embarrassed about asking her about it.

Juniper gave louder giggles upon hearing him taking his first step in opening up to her. "Sure! …See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"…100% not bad at all. Heh."

They shared a moment of laughter as the moon still shone on them and the soft breeze enveloped their bodies that were in a tender embrace.


End file.
